In My Brother's Body
by Anakin Slavester Skywalker
Summary: Im Anja Ann Skywalker,and i have mission from the force:live my borther Anakin's past to help keep him off the dark path. crossed with the book the house of the socpion.
1. Mustafar

In Your Brother's Body

Chapter One: Mustafar

It was never meant to be. My name is Anja Ann Skywalker. I am – or was – thirteen years old. Anyways, my brother Anakin had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force, and my other half- brother Obi-Wan was sent after him to kill him. It was horrible to watch my two brothers fight each other in their bitterness and hate.

I soon intercepted them on an island, where I saw Anakin missing an arm and both legs.

I yelled, "Is this how it ends, Obi-Wan?! That's it, you're just going to kill him?!?! He's your brother, and this is how you treat him? And you, Anakin, how could give in to the Darkness?!? How could you?!?!"

The tears started to flow. I loved them both.

Suddenly, I felt Anakin's life force disappear, as well as Obi-Wan's. It was then that I felt a stinging sensation in my chest, as if it were going to explode. Then, everything went black.

I don't know what happened, but I do know this: it was never meant to be.


	2. In My Brothers Body

**Chapter Two: In My Brothers Body**

Surprisingly, I woke in slave quarters on Tattooine. I noticed my mother to my left. This couldn't be right… was I was in my brother's past? I looked in the mirror and instated of my female figure being there, a seven year old boy stared back at me. I gasped, and then fainted.

When I woke again it was night, and I could think a bit clearer. If I was in Anakin's body, then where were Anakin and Obi-Wan? Whose bodies were they in? Were they dead, and did I had to change the past?

I now knew what I must do. I had to change the past to change the future. That meant living my brother's life before we met.

But I was willing to do it. I love Anakin, and I would live his life to save him.


	3. Sold

**Chapter Three: Sold**

Well, next thing I knew, Tattooine hit some rough times, and my mother and I were sold to a really old Mexican man. I knew who he was; he was from a storybook from my time. His name was El Patron. He told mother to say good-bye to me, because she would never see me again. I had a feeling that meant he was going to turn her in to an Eejit.

"Bye, Ani, I love you!" mother called right before she was led away by the doctors at the Alacrán Estate. I was introduced to the two kids, Steven Alacrán and Emilia Mendoza. They seemed nice.

"Hi, what's your name?" Steven asked me.

"I am A-Anakin Sylvester Skywalker, and I'm seven and a half," I replied. It was the perfect truth. I was now Anakin Sylvester Skywalker; I was in his body. A few days passed and I met Daft Donald and Tam Lin.

El Patron told me, "Now Anakin, you must chose your body guard, you will need one." I looked between Daft Donald and Tam Lin. My eyes fell upon Tam Lin.

I said, pointing, "Him, I chose him,"

"Good! Now you be a good boy, Anakin. Oh, by the way, you are not a slave; I'm taking you in as my son... your mother... well… I'm sorry, I can't say until you're older," El Patron said before leaving.

Tam Lin asked, "Hey, Anakin, how old are you?"

"Seven and a half," I replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you were staying with some one?" Tam Lin asked.

"No I'm not, I would love to stay with you. Thank you," I said remembering my manners.


	4. The Clone

**Chapter Four: The Clone **

My time at the Alacrán Estate was spent either alone with Tam Lin, or with Steven, Tom, Emilia, and Maria.

One day I was with Steven and Emilia, when we came upon a little house in a poppy field.

"Hey look, what a dump!" said Steven.

As we got closer, I saw a boy in there.

"Hey, there is a boy in there," said Emilia.

I got closer and rapped at the window. The boy looked up at me and smiled. A little frightened, we decided to walk away.

Later that day, I approached Celia, and said, "Um, Celia, I was by your place today, and I-I got real close and looked in, I saw a boy in there… I was wondering, could I meet him?"

"Well, ok, let's go now!" she replied.

Once we got there, the boy was waiting for Celia. She said, "Mi Vida, was this boy by here earlier today?"

"Yes," he said.

"Ok, thanks, that's all I wanted to know. By the way this is, well, maybe he should tell you," Celia said.

I said, "Hi, I am Anakin Sylvester Skywalker, and you?"

The boy said, "Hi, I'm Matt, it's nice to meet you!"

Later that day, I went home. I knew that the next day I'd being going there again with Steven and Emilia. I couldn't wait.


	5. Matteo Alacran

**Chapter Five: Matteo Alacran**

Today I found myself at the poppy fields, which by now were covered by broken glass - thanks to Matt breaking it!

"Matt, don't..." I started to say, but it was too late "... jump." He had jumped into the glass, severely hurting himself. We carried him to the house, but Mr. Alacran told us to get rid of 'it.' I hate him.

Anyway, six months later, Matt, or shall I say, Matteo Alacran, was introduced to El Patron. A few days later he chose Tam Lin to be his body guard. It was so cool.

Well, everyone except Celia, El Patron, Tam Lin, Meira, and I treated Matt like he was some filthy animal. I had experience with clones, due to the Clone Wars, which hadn't occurred yet, so I knew better than to treat Matt like he was a dog.

However, in the back of my mind, a different question burned almost bright enough to consume me. Would I still be found by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan? I didn't know.


	6. Helping Matteo

**Chapter Six: Helping Matteo **

Over the next eight years I helped Matt out by being his friend. One day, eight years later, El Patron had a heart attack and died. Matt was supposed to be executed. However, I had trained myself in the ways of the Force so I had foreseen this happening. I met Matt at the oasis and he asked, "Anakin, do you despise me?"

I gave him my brother's look of "you're joking" and said, "No. In a former life I was brought up to respect all no matter what they were, human or clone." I was fifteen years old, so in my brother's life he should have been Obi-Wan's Padawan, but I had not made it there.

We were soon at the border. That was when we were approached, not by border guards, but by 26 year old Obi-Wan and a younger me. They pulled me aside and Obi-Wan said, "I never thought the Force would put in my body, _**Anja.**_" I knew instantly who was talking to me.

"It's grand to see you in Obi-Wan's body, _**Anakin,**_" I said. That left Obi-Wan in my body.

"How are you, Obi-Wan?" I questioned the younger me.

"Fine, Anja," she said.

Matt, being completely confused, looked at me and asked, "Anakin, who are they?"

Obi-Wan (Anakin) grinned and said, "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my Padawan, Anja…" which is when Anja (Obi-Wan) said, "Putvin. Anja Putvin."

"I'm Matteo Alacrán and this is my friend Anakin Sevester Skywalker."

I saw Obi-Wan reach for his lightsaber, which is when I dropped a smoke bomb and grabbed Matt's hand. We began running until we found the border guards.

"Que coraje! What spirit those kids have," one of them said as we approached.

"Wie hisst du?" I asked, instinctively.

"Ah, a German, in Aztlan! A rarity. So kids, what's your names?" the guard asked.

"Matt and John Solo," I replied.

"Brothers! Even rarer! Come, you must wash up after all that running, and you must be famished as well." After a hot shower we both dressed in drab olive jumpsuits. We were taken to a room and were given a bowl of beans and tortillas. After telling our preplanned story and reporting Obi-Wan and Anja, we were taken to a room with other boys. Later; however, we managed to complete our mission. It was time for me to leave. I found a ship and took it. Unknown to me, Matt had stowed away aboard my ship.


End file.
